The present invention generally relates to method and apparatus for forming tucked-in type selvages on a shuttleless weaving loom, and more particularly relates to an improvement in the operation and construction of the grippers which coact with the needle for inserting the weft end to be tucked-in into the open shed.
In the case of the conventional grippers used in the formation of tucked-in type selvages on a shuttleless weaving loom, it is necessary, from a constructional point of view, to provide a gripping operation across the reed of the loom. Especially in the case of woven cloths of relatively larger weaving shrinkage, this characteristic feature of the gripping operation should lead to formation of elongated tucked-in type selvages, the rate of elongation corresponding to the weaving shrinkage of the woven cloths.
Further, in the conventional arrangement, the grippers are driven directly from a cam or a like mechanism mounted on a shaft which rotates in synchronism with the driving shaft of the weaving loom. When it is desired to afford the grippers a complicated movement, e.g. a movement given in the form of a combination of a vertical movement with a horizontal movement, the aforementioned conventional driving system inevitably requires a considerably complicated and enlarged mechanical construction.